Something to tell you...
by BabyBird
Summary: A teenaged Yolei has something important to tell her boyfriend... doesn't she? Kenyako ***NEW! Chapter 2!***
1. Chapter 1

Gina 'Hayo Minna-san! Okies, this is most definitely Yolei/Ken centeric so if you don't like it, don't read.   
Flames will be pointedly ignored. My story takes place about four years after the "Battle for Both Worlds"   
Errr, five for the Japanese version, making Yolei roughly sixteen or seventeen. 

Disclaimer: I'm not making anything off of this fic, because: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! *gasp!* 

Ahem, and now- ONWARD!   


Chapter 1, Part I: Secrets and Sundaes   


Yolei shifted her weight from side to side, then balanced on her left   
foot, then her right. She looked back into the sky and tried to count   
the snowflakes falling. Then tried willing it to stop. 

'Stupid weather. Can't you see that I'm FREEZING??' 

She heard a car approach and looked up in excitement. Nope, not her. 

'Grr, stupid Kari. You're ten minutes late!' she thought angrily, looking   
at her watch, which had chosen that moment to stop working. 

'Stupid watch! Stupid stupid stupid!!!' Her thoughts had ceased being   
coherent. She stomped around in a small circle, hands flailing in the   
air in typical Yolei fasion. 

"Uhhh, Yoeli?" She spun around in surprise. "Kari! It's about time! I   
feel like I've been waiting here forever!" 

Kari scratched the back of her head nervously and laughed, "Yeah, well   
uh, sorry about that. Tai's soccer game ran a little late." 

Yolei thought it was funny that *soccer* had actually been what had gotten   
Tai into college after all. He was the teams star player. 

"You said you had something important to tell me?" 

"Oh yeah, right. Come on, lets go get some ice cream, I'll tell you there." 

She began walking. "Yolei?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Isn't your dad's shop in the other direction?" 

"Yep." She didn't stop walking. 

Kari shrugged and followed her.   
*********************************************** 

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake." Kari said to the cashier. 

"Very good, and you?" she said, turning to Yolei. 

"I'll have a triple chocolate sundae with extra hot fudge." 

Kari turned to look at her with mock surprise.   
"TRIPLE chocolate? Wow Yolei, something must really be bothering you!"   
she laughed. 

Yolei looked into her eyes with a very serious expression. Kari suddenly   
noticed how very tired she looked. Yolei turned away to go find their   
table. 

"Yolei?" 

************   
"You're WHAT??" 

"Shhh, calm down Kari. People are staring." Yolei sat hunched over her   
sundae. 

"How can you tell me to be CALM?!? What do you mean you're pre-" 

Yolei clamped a hand over her mouth. "Geez, Kari tell the whole world   
why don't you?" her face was becoming flushed. She took her hand away.   
"Besides, I don't know for sure. I haven't taken the test yet." 

"Oh." Kari slouched back in her chair in relief. "Well, when are you   
going to? I mean, you have to find out." 

Yolei sighed. "Yeah, I know." 

"Have you told Ken yet?" 

Yolei's eyes widened. "NO, and you better not say anything either, to *anyone*" 

"Don't worry I won't tell. Yolei what are you going to do if you are?" 

She looked down at her melted ice cream. 

"I don't know yet." 

"I just can't believe it Yolei. I can't believe you might be pregnant." 

  
Part II: Results 

*bang bang bang!* 

"Come on Yolei, how long does it take!" 

"Hold on a second!" It was three days after Yolei had told Kari her secret.   
She wanted to take the tests earlier, but she had to wait for a day when   
her family was out. They were visiting her grandmother, and she had feigned   
illness. Her parents reluctantly allowed her to stay home. 

Yolei stepped out of the bathroom and Kari saw five white sticks on the   
bathroom counter. "You took FIVE?" 

Yolei smiled sheepishly, "Well, I wanted to be absolutely sure." 

Kari sighed. Guess she couldn't blame her for that. "How long will it   
be 'till we see the results?" 

"Aboult half an hour." 

The two decided to wait it out in Yolei's room. They spent the first   
ten minutes leaning on the wall. The next five sitting on the floor.   
Now Yolei was stretched out on the bed while Kari leaned up against it.   
Neither of them had yet to say a word. 

"How much longer?" 

"Fifteen." 

"Now? 

"Fifteen." 

"Now?" 

"Kari!" 

Ten minutes later... 

"Stop pacing like that will you? You're making me nervous!" 

"I can't help it, this could change everything. How are we gonna tell   
everyone? What about college? I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" 

"What?! That's ridiculous- you're not even pregnant Kari!" 

Finally... 

*Ping!* The egg timer went off. "That means we can look now." 

The girls got up slowly and walked cautiously to the bathroom, as if   
a Tyrannymon was hiding in the shower. 

"You look, I can't do it." Yolei said. Kari picked one up. 

"Well?" 

"Yes!! Yolei you've been worried all this time for nothing! It's a blue   
line!" 

"Thank g- wait, a blue line?" 

"Yep!" said Kari, cheerfully. 

"THAT MEANS I'M PREGNANT YOU DOLT!" 

"Oh," she said. "My mistake." 

Yolei sat on the edge of the bath. "How am I going to tell Ken?"   
  


Okay, so that's it for now. Want me to continue? Then be a good little reader and review! Arigatou!!   



	2. Chapter 2

Gina Hello again adorable readers! I thank you so much for your wonderful   
reviews! Just a little warning: some controversial material is discussed   
in this chapter. Please,   
please don't flame me, that is why this story is rated PG.   


Discl- ::whispers off screen:: Do I *have* to say this again? Arrgh,   
fine!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! ::turns around:: Happy??   


Chapter 2: Part I- Now what?   


Tai jogged over to the bleachers where his family sat. He wanted to talk   
to them before the game started. 

"Mom, I thought all of you were going to come see me play today! Where's   
Kari? 

"Oh, she went over to a friends house...Sora I think it was. Said there   
was some type of emergency." She chuckled, "teenagers and their exaggerations,   
probably something about a boy." She smiled fondly, probably thinking   
back to her own teenage years. 

"Oh, okay." He wasn't too disappointed, just a little surprised. Kari   
hardly ever missed a game. 

"Okay, well I'll talk to you after the game. Wish me luck!" 

"Good luck Tai!" the rest of his family called as he ran out to the field. 

The game ended in a close victory with the score 5 to 6. After shaking   
hands with the other team, Tai went to see his parents. 

"Great game son!" 

"Thanks dad." 

"Tai, why don't you come back to the house with us for dinner?" 

"Uhh, sure mom! That'd be great! Just let me get my things." 

Arriving home Tai noticed that Kari still wasn't back. *That's wierd,*   
he thought, *I never knew Kari and Sora were so close.   


__________________________________   
Yolei Inoue looked like she was about to cry. Kari put an arm around   
her distressed friends shoulder. "Don't worry Yolei, I'm sure it won't   
be so bad." 

"How can you say that?! I'm only sixteen! I can't have a baby! I can   
hardly take care of Poromon!" 

"Well, you know, you don't *have* to have the baby..." 

Yolei paled. She hadn't even thought of having an abortion. The very   
thought made her want to throw up. 

Kari saw her reaction and quickly said, "Of course that might not be   
the best idea for you, how do you feel about giving it up for adoption?" 

Yolei thought about this one, *give up my baby?* 

"...I don't know Kari." 

"Well you have to do something!" 

Yolei stared at the floor, tears coming to her eyes. 

Kari sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. This is just so...unexpected." 

"I know." she whispered, before bursting into tears.   
__________________________ 

Part II- And it begins ...   


Kari shut the door to her family's apartment, then slid to the   
floor. 

"Kari there you are, it's about time! Hey, what's up?" Tai noticed her   
look of exhaustion. 

"Oh Tai, I just came back from her house and she's...she's" 

"What? She's what??" The last thing Tai had heard about who she was   
with was from his mother... 

"Oh Tai! She's *pregnant*!" she buried her face in her hands. 

Tai facevaulted. "Wha- wha- REALLY!?" 

"Uh huh, she took a pregnancy test this afternoon." 

Tai was still in mild shock. "Wow." 

Kari ran into her room and slammed the door. 

Tai could only stare after her. 

*I can't believe it, Sora's pregnant!*   
  
  


Oh dear, I see confusion on the horizon...   
What will Yolei do? Will she tell Ken?   
Will Tai figure out who's *really* pregnant,   
or will the situation get worse before it   
gets better? (gee, what do you think? ^.^)   
Find out in chapter 3! 

P.S.- I know this was short, Gomen! I'll try to make the next chapter   
longer!   
  
  
  



End file.
